


Time To Come Home

by Kai10



Series: Our Home [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kinda wrote this without thinking, Kitsune!Kaito, M/M, Shinichi has a broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai10/pseuds/Kai10
Summary: When chasing after a criminal, Shinichi ended up with a broken leg in the middle of the woods with no hope for help and a fox as his only company.Kitsune!Kaito x Shinichi
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Our Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946350
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	Time To Come Home

His vision starts to blur as the world tipped sideways, the colours twirls and blend like a poorly shot photograph. His back digging into the disorganized, rough, and spiky stones, ripping clothes. The rough friction caused his body to rotate, accelerating his fall even further.

The wintry wind whisked past his ears, pummeling his skin as gravity pulled him down. His head was throbbing, and his eyes were aching due to the wind. He closed his eyes to ease the ache as his hands fumbled to protect his head from rocks coming left and right.

He then abruptly cried in agony, his eyes flying open from the searing pain. He heard a loud crack at some place, it was loud. But as soon as he opened his eyes, he saw an upcoming rock. Unable to react quickly, the rock hit him square in the face, and his mind succumbed into darkness.

•

He groggily wakes up to a sound of scrunching, approaching at a steady rate. He first registered the freezing cold, and realized he was surrounded in white. The second was the time, it must've been hours if the snow had piled, leaving no speck of ground in sight. The third was the pounding of pain in every inch of his shivering body, he winced as he tried to move his arm.

He couldn't lift up either of his head, his hands, and his legs. From how his head was positioned, he could only see his rumpled clothes as the snowflakes began to gather ever so slightly above his shaking self.

The scrunching came to a stop, and a geta came to his sight.

He tried to shift, which his body angrily protested and a twinge of pain caused him to hissed. He wanted to ask for help, wanting to call out, but all that came out was an incoherent, croaked gibberish. His lips were dry, his throat wasn't any better either.

The person kneeled beside him, and he could see the person was wearing a white long skirt, the person was most likely wearing traditional clothing. Suddenly, a warm hand had descend on his cold cheek, and that was the last thing he felt before falling back into unconsciousness.

•

He was brought back once again by the feeling of someone or something poking him at his collarbone. It was just a brush of something soft and ticklish, like a ball of fur gently tapping on his skin. He didn't think much of it, as sleep is the only thing he could think as of now. And while his position isn't the best— he could wake up with a cranky back and an aching neck— the warmth engulfing him is a pleasant feeling, it lulls him to sleep.

But the object was persistent, it continued to poke him, harder now, disturbing his sleep. He frowned in displeasure, his subconscious absently making out the air drawing and withdrawing around his neck when he didn't want to, as well as noises akin to sniffing. The last one caused red alarms to go off in his mind, the last thing he wanted was to wake up to find a bear. He groaned as his eyes fluttered open, and he was met with a black ball with two holes in it. Then a sniff.

Startled, he instinctively jumped backwards only to crash onto a tree he was already leaning against. Still in a state of surprise, he gazed back at the— animal with a pair of indigo eyes staring at him. It had sauntered backwards while his head was hit by a tree and thus, giving him a full view of itself.

The animal has a soft, thick coat of majestic pristine white. It almost blended with the surrounding snow. Its snout is long and pointed, its eyes are vertically slitted. It has big, pointy ears with four long, thin legs. And it has a bushy, fluffy white tail swaying about.

A fox, half of his mind supplied, the other half went to wonder why there were foxes in this part of Japan. Oblivious to the human's bewilderment, the fox continued its sniffing around his chest, his abdomen, then his arms. As if investigating this creature it had never seen before, at least, that's what he assumed.

Deeming the animal is harmless, he let it sniff him to its heart's content. But not his face, the nose was wet and he didn't want his face to be smothered by it when he couldn't move both of his hands.

But then, he realized with a start that he couldn't feel any sort of pain from all the movement he had, nor can he feel the icy-cold that is supposed to surround his body by now. He realized in confusion that he was still in normal body temperature, it's as if a mysterious shield was protecting him from the crispy winter.

Then his eyes went to his leg and he scrunched up in disgust at the sight. The bone was sticking out of his skin. He turned away before he could burn the image into his brain, it was a sight he wouldn't want to see nor want to remember. He experimentally shifted his broken leg, and to his surprise, he couldn't feel any pain despite the fact that his bone was _sticking out of his flesh_.

He eventually brushed it off as his head was still in a hazy state and unable to register the pain and the cold. He focused on wrestling out his phone from the depths of his pocket instead, praying the phone would survive the fall, only to find it broken and unavailable.

Sighing in defeat, he leaned against the tree, its texture digging into his scalps. If he remembered correctly, the nearest village was two hours away from where he had fallen, but from the lack of sound and sirens, he was afraid to admit that nobody had gone and went to search for him.

The snow around his broken leg was contaminated with his blood, and seemed to darkened even further as time passed by. With how things were going, it won't be long for him to faint from the lack of blood. He cursed, his situation was getting dreary.

He felt the snow beside him dipped and he jolted in surprise, he had momentarily forgotten the fox accompanying him. He finds the fox staring at him, its pair of indigo eyes blaring holes at him. As he stared back, he couldn't help but feel strange at the fox's eyes. It's as if the eyes weren't that of an animal. It feels intelligent, humane, and oddly enough, he feels secure.

Relaxed, he stared at those indigo pools as if entranced. One by one, his limbs grew heavier, he felt as if his energy evaporated until to the very last drop. His eyelids kept dropping uncontrollably, and he tried to blink away the tiredness several times but it was a useless effort. He eventually gave up, and closed his eyes, welcoming the peace.

He dreamed of a man in white.

•

_"Will you accept my offer, to share the eternity of happiness and sorrow with me, to be together forever and ever, Shinichi?"_

_"Yes…"_

_•_

He woke up by the sound of rattling, there were seats in front of him with a few people sitting on it. There was a window behind these people, buildings swiftly passed by as the ground shakes, his body felt as if being pulled to the other side by a force but the gravity pinned him down, keeping him in place. A familiar sensation. He's on a train.

His eyes land on his leg, the bone isn't sticking out anymore nor was he in the forest, the snow hadn't buried him, he was in the city, uninjured, and safe.

He was leaning against a shoulder, he realized with a start. It was a man with tousled, black hair, his gaze fixed on something he didn't know, he seemed to be humming some sort of song under his breath.

What caught him was the eyes of the man, he thought he had seen it somewhere, and remembered the arctic fox he met in the forest, and—

_"Will you be my bride, Shinichi?"_

Sensing movement on his shoulder, the man glanced down and caught his stare. Shinichi immediately turned away, embarrassed at being caught.

He heard the man chuckled and peered to see the man smiling, "rise and shine, Shinichi, how's your sleep?"

_"Who are you…?" He had asked the mysterious man, his eyes latching onto the man's pointy ears on top of his head and the tails behind him, he counted nine of them._

_The man's lips stretched into a grin, his eyes gleamed, the red markings under his eyes seemed to glow. "I am Inari," the man replied, "the God of foxes, I go by Kuroba Kaito as well."_

_"Kuroba Kaito?" He repeated, the man smiled._

_"You may call me Kaito, Shinichi."_

"S' fine," he slurred, rubbing his eyes to clean away the dirt. He winced, his body was sore all over.

"Oh, careful," Kaito said, noticing the slight involuntary movement from his body. "Your body is still restoring itself, so don't move too much, okay?"

Shinichi nodded and yawned, causing himself to tear.

"Are you still tired?" Kaito asked, Shinichi lazily let out a sleepy affirmative. "Then sleep for now, our stop is still a long way, I'll wake you up when we arrive."

Shinichi hummed in acknowledgement as he snuggled back onto the man's shoulder, finding a comfortable spot, and continued his sleep, Kaito holding him gently on his waist.

Ran would probably be surprised to see him going home engaged with a God after he went out for a case, but he couldn't care less about it. He feels safe with the man, a safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> Inari is known as the god of foxes, called kitsune, in Japanese mythology. Common stories include them sleeping with people in order to steal their life force because they are technically spirits and can’t hold a form for long periods of time without some form of energy or sometimes, they just want to start families with them.
> 
> So just assumed that Kaito after living for many, many centuries, longed for a family and coincidentally, found Shinichi who is bleeding out.


End file.
